A Case of Mistaken Identity!
by dogsfang
Summary: After ten years apart after graduating from Youki Academy Tsukune is finnily able to reunite with Moka at a hotel, in the human world. But little does he know he is in for one big surpise!


Rosario to vampire A Case Of Mistaken Identity!

I do not own Rosario to vampire. IF I did Tsukune would be more then willing to take the harem route no problem.

The flash of pink hair sat in the back of a black limo that was frustratingly being held up in traffic.

"Oh this is horrible….I was supposed to meet mother at the hotel ten minutes ago…She came here to personally speak with Tsukune and I and give him the good news. Oh its bad enough that father forbid me from seeing him and finding out what happened to him after we parted at Youki academy…  
Its something of a wonder that Father allowed me to speak to Tsukune on the phone and arrange this meeting between him and I, oh and mother too…" Moka murmered angry that her mother was meeting Tsukune as well.

"Its true mother had vouched for Tsukune and his character for father along with Mikogami and The Bus Driver but despite her help I would much rather have Tsukune alone by ourselves instead of having to share his time with mother…True he hasn't met mother and he would probably have been more hesitant to meet me if I said that she was coming too… I hope that he will forgive me that I didn't mention it….

I know the only reason Tsukune is coming it to the hotel in the first place is to meet me….Oh if only this traffic would go faster….What if I miss him or he's angry at me and doesn't come….What if one of the other girls has made him happy…Its been ten years since we meet at Youki Academy after all…. No Tsukune would stay loyal to me…." Moka cried determined to believe her own words.

"I wonder if he's changed much? I wonder if his blood still tastes the same? Oh I've missed him so much…Ten years of turning down other annoying weaker nobles offers of marriage. Its all been worth it just for a chance to see and be with Tsukune again. This time I'll tell him that I love him and his tasty blood." Outer Moka whispered softly. Inner Moka muttered she too angry at the traffic that delayed their reunion with Tuskune.

"Not to mention that its taken ten years for mother to help to persuade father into begrudgingly accept our Tsukune into our house as his son and as our bloodmate. Now we can be together, according to mother anyway….Also it helped that apparently The Exorcist and The Bus Driver gave Tsukune an important job that impressed father that made him think that Tsukune could be of some usefulness to father as well as our house. I just hope that Tsukune remembers his place after all this time."

" Mother should be arriving at the hotel suit now. I just hope that Tsukune shows up."

**********************************

Tsukune looked around at the lavish hotel. He watched as maids and butlers dressed in their black and white uniforms ran all over the place pushing trays heavy with food, towels, or carts stocked heavy with cleaning supplies just waiting to be used.

"I haven't seen Moka for ten years after we left Youki Academy…Working for The Exorcist doesn't give you a lot of time off..I just hope that she's happy…and that she doesn't have a boyfriend….. I wonder if she's changed at all? Then again I've changed a lot so she probably has too…I'm ashamed that we lost contact…Then all of suddenly she calls me and tells me to meet her her to talk her about something important." Tsukune thought out loud softly to himself.

He clutching the dozen roses in his hand Tsukune checked in at the front desk and got the key to the suit he requested.  
Walking up the two flights of stairs he found the room inserted his key, opened the door and entered.

Opening up the hotel door and entering the suit, he could see that it was not a five star hotel for nothing. Every inch of the room screamed that it catered to the elite of society. From the soft fluffy carpet to the long drapes that covered the long glass windows which gave a dazzling view of the city of Tokyo below.

A large table with four chairs sat in a the living room area across from a kitchen area with fridge and a mini bar. Two doors across from each other greeted Tsukune. He briefly assumed that one lead to the bathroom and another which Tsukune assumed lead to the bedroom.  
Over all it was a very nice place to stay that is if a person could afford to do so.  
Tsukune slowly opened one door only to see two large sinks beside which sat a lavish whirlpool bath with numerous jets for massages.

Shutting the door Tsukune paused as he thought _'I wonder if they turn back the covers and put a little mint and piece of chocolate on the pillows here? Oh well it doesn't matter, I wonder where Moka is? If she's looking to surprise me its working…Humm she's either out of the room or she's waiting me in the bedroom-'_ Tsukune shook his head as a brief picture of Outer Moka dressed in skimp underwear looking cute as she asked to suck his blood.

"I've been hanging around Gin too much." Tsukune laughed as he knocked on the door and lead to the bedroom.  
His eyes widened as he hear a feminine voice say, "In here," coming from behind the door that lead to the bedroom. Tsukune swallowed suddenly feeling himself get stiffer as he pushed open the door only to gasped as he was shocked at what he saw in front of him.

_'Oh great kami! Moka has definitely matured…..She's gotten even more beautiful then when I last saw her.'_ Tsukune bit his tongue as his brown eyes took in the sight before him. Her eyes were closed as she lay on her stomach, her ample chest buried in the soft covers of the bed leaving her long pink hair spread out across the sheets. Almost like curtain that barely covered her naked back, but left her perfectly rounded bottom and a hint of her vagina exposed for Tsukune to see.

The vampires womanly folds were already dripping wet with her arousal as her naked body glistened with a thick layer of sweat as she reached backwards with a single hand to play with herself to get herself aroused enough to get her rich creamy essence to flow forth from her heavenly body out onto the sheets of the bed. Tsukune was hard in a moment, something that hadn't happened to him in a very long time since going to work for The Exorcist.

She suddenly raised her perfectly rounded bottom off of the bed jiggling it a little while she gave Tsukune a view of a woman he had never gotten before in his life, as she blatantly exposed herself for him to see. It was painfully clear to Tsukune that the naked vampire on the bed in front of him was wet, ready and impatiently waiting for him to take her...Tsukune couldn't help but swallow in a mixture of arousal and nervousness rushed through him as he closed the door behind him after walking in.

The pink haired vampire on the bed let out a heated moan which seemed to pull Tsukune in further into her seductive womanly charms and make him want to take the pink haired vampire to whom he had desired to be with since he had graduated from Youki Academy.

"Oh lover what are you waiting for do me! Make me a woman!" the pink haired vampire cried out desperately.

Tsukune slapped his hand up by his nose to quickly get rid of the blood that was coming from his nose as he took in the pink haired vampires statement.

'_Moka….I've never heard her talk like that before…..I didn't know that she thought about me like that…..I didn't think that she wanted us to do….That….Especially tonight….I guess I was wrong…. Moka she wants to do that with me…I always knew that she loves me. She looks so beautiful laying there like that. Even though I have no idea what I'm doing I'll try my best to please Moka tonight.'_ Tsukune thought as he quickly reached down and began to remove his pants and boxers fallowed by his jacket and shirt. He put the roses on the dresser and went closer to the object of his affections.

His pink haired bed mate could feel the added weight to the bed as Tsukune got on top of it.  
Tsukune swallowed feeling a mixture of arousal and nervousness as he reached his hands down to gently touch the firm yet soft skin of her naked bottom. He then began to use his hands and the tips of his fingers to rub and massage her perfectly rounded posterior.

Tsukune could feel himself harden hearing the pink haired vampire moaning enjoying his gentle touch,

She groaned once more when she felt Tsukune's warm skin touch hers as he stretched his naked body across her back bestowing gentle kisses and nips of his fangs to her shoulders and back, all the while Tsukune's aroused manhood was teasing her wet feminine core brushing softly against it only to pull away after. The pink haired vampire leaned back thrusting her lower half upwards groaning in frustration wanting her bed mate to push back, so she could eagerly take the head of his penis into her giving her the pleasure she so desired. Tsukune could feel the warm heat coming from the pink haired vampire beneath him as he positioned himself behind her while he grasp her hips firmly.

"This will hurt so I'll be gentle….I promise…." Tsukune whispered into her ear as he began to lick her neck only to sink his fangs into it while thrust himself into the vampire beneath him.

_'Moka you so_ TIGHT, _it feels good….Your so tight and warm….'_ Tsukune thought as he groaned out loud himself seating himself deep within the woman he loved. Pushing himself forward into her once more, loving the heated feel of her feminine walls around him squeezing his manhood tightly as if they were determined to milk him for every drop of his precious seed.

Tsukune's thrusts, made the pink haired vampire moan deeply into the pillows below her every time she felt his member enter her and his heavy balls slapping hard against the feminine flesh of her vagina.

Not that she was complaining with Tsukune's preformance, on the contrary, never had she felt so happy or aroused then when she felt his heated length met her pussy and womb. The pink haired vampire screamed in frustration when she felt Tsukune pull all the way back out leaving her empty and her feminine core dripping its fluids onto the bed. All the while it grasped eagerly on open air desperate for the return of Tsukune's warm length of his manhood.

The vampires body longing to keep him inside her. Tsukune then gently spreed her legs apart more and gently pushed her shoulders more into the bed. Not wanting to appear too easy to satisfy she gave a few mews of anger, disappointment and annoyance at Tsukune for denying her of what she wanted. Her protests were quickly ignored by Tsukune when he leaned down and let his tongue find its way into her feminine folds. The pink haired vampire gasped in surprise, her protests forgotten, as she felt a warm heated tongue meet the opening to her womanhood licking it eager to taste her body and all that she offered to him.

Tsukune continued to let his tongue explore her heat as she thrust her body into his face. The pink haired vampire screamed, fallowed by a brief shriek, coupled with quick groan before she finally moaned out load deep, and low from within her throat as her arousal spiked when she felt Tsukune lick at the large rose bud that was her clit. Her body once more began wiggling and bucking to the point that she herself was forcing him to withdraw his tongue from her clit and move on, until he suddenly thrust his tongue into the darker narrow opening of her pussy forcing a scream and a shudder from her.

The pink haired vampire was in heaven, her head pressed into a pillow screaming her pleasure into it, as she felt Tsukune's tongue circling the perfectly rounded orbs that were her bottom. She squirmed in her heated thrill of Tsukune and his virgin tongue only to have him stop the sensual sensations of him licking her bottom, only for it to be replaced by the sharp brief but equally arousing shots of pain as he sank his fangs into the firm but tender cheeks of her butt, biting her ass leaving little red spots as well as bit marks behind which would heal in a day.

The vampire beneath him moaned as she squirmed and trembled due to Tsukune's actions. The pink haired felt her belly tighten as well as her back and spine stiffen so much that it hurt as she finally screamed out the pleasure of her completion into the air quickly. All the while feeling Tsukune licking at her womanly folds loosing himself in her feminine core as well as the taste of her womanly juices that she was giving him. The pink haired vampiress slowly felt fresh air enter her lungs slowly letting her breathing return to normal reveling in the post orgasm pleasure only to have the sensation shattered when she felt Tsukune press his manhood into her once more in a almost eager fashion to finish what he had earlier started.

Again her body cried out at the intrusion, feeling Tsukune's manhood inside her stretching her walls tightly. She could feel herself harshly panting for breath, as she closing her eyes secretly enjoying the feeling of him inside her pussy.

Finally she let out a loud scream feeling Tsukune fill her up to the point where it felt like her pussy was screaming in pain at being so full of Tsukune's manhood, all the while feeling the pain from the sudden straightening of her spine and back to accommodate his girth. She listened intently loving the sound of Tsukune groaning in pleasure as he pushed himself within her fully, all the while feeling her muscles clamp tightly on and around him creating a near vice like effect around his member. The pink haired vampiress moaned as well for she knew that she too couldn't help what she was doing to him.

Tsukune slowly struggled to pull out of his bedmates tight grip only to surprise her when he pushed himself into her fast and hard once more. "OH HARDER! FUCK ME! FUCK MY PUSSY!" she howled into the pillows muffling the sound but not taking away from the intent of her words.

The sweat, not to mention the sweet feel and sounds of Tsukune's testicals slapping against her clit, aroused the pinked haired vampire to no end. She let out another gasp as she felt Tsukune pull out of her. He briefly allowed her to take a quick but needed breath of air, only to push forward and thrust his manhood inside her trembling body once more. The pink haired vampire arched her back determined to pull Tsukune inside her deeper, even as she finally gave way to the overwhelming waves of lust and heat as she reached her end climaxing once more staining the sheets of the bed with her womanly juices.

"Ah MOKA!" Tsukune screamed he came, his hot seed filling the pink haired vampiress in his arms, even as he fell onto her back even as she herself fell onto the tangled mess of sheets, and pillows of the bed. Still inside her Tsukune pulled her into his embrace sitting her on his lap.

"Oh that was amazing Moka…..I didn't hurt you did I Moka chan?" Tsukune asked as he gasped from breath. He forward with his hand and stroked the pink haired vampires cheek tenderly reverently lovingly.

He used his other hand to remove the few waves of pink hair that blocked his vision of her face all the while feeling her lazy fingers crawled up his body just before she turned her head and gave him a light content smile as the two of them snuggled together basking in the warm after glow of their lovemaking.  
He bent forward and kissed her gently on her lips as he stared into her beautiful green eyes.

"You look even more beautiful then when I last saw you Moka chan….I'm sorry I lost track of you after we graduated. I tried to find you but I…It was complicated….." Tsukune struggled to look at the pink haired vampire in his arms.

"Anyway that's no excuse…..I hope that you can forgive me for not seeing you or contacting you for such a long time….. You see The Exorcist gave me a job, I hunt down all the youki who break the rules and hurt humans…It's a wonderful job, but anyway I'll tell you about it later…How…How have you been Moka chan?...I never dreamed that I would get to see you again after I lost track of you. I hope that this means that we can be together just like we wanted. Ummmm…Anyway lets get dressed that way we can talk…..Are you hungry? I wonder if this hotel has room service?" Tsukune wondered only hear a dark chuckle from the pink haired vampiress in his arms as she suddenly began to squirm in his arms as if she was trying to get away from him. The pink haired vampires slid herself free from Tsukune with a low moan feeling his manhood leave her body as she turned over smiling at Tsukune in an almost mocking way as she turned to face him.

"Tsukune you keep calling me Moka why?" The pink haired vampiress smiled softly taking in the confused look on Tsukune's face as he looked at her.

"What do mean Moka chan?" Tsukune asked with a confused look on his face.

"I am saying that I am not my daughter Aono Tsukune…I am her mother, you may call me Akasha bloodriver and it's a pleasure to meet you."

Tsukune's brown eyes widened in alarm, taking in the full weight of what he had just done.

"Moka's mother….Your Moka chan's mother?" Tsukune's eyes widened in shock as he swallowed as he suddenly looked like he had been forced to swallow something that he had much rather spit out. The pink haired vampiress Akasha continued to smile at Tsukune as she said.

"I must say Tsukune kun that I had my doubts about your ability to satisfy my daughter Moka. But now I am certain that you can keep her happy and satisfy her in every way that she wants and desires after all I have sampled the goods myself. Well lets get dressed, before Moka shows up and gets the wrong idea."

Akasha reached out her hand briefly touched Tsukune on the shoulder who looked like he was about to vomit.

"Now there is no need to be embarrassed Tsukune kun what we did will just stay between us, and think of it this way you now have a mothers blessing to be with my daughter Moka." Akasha said tenderly stroking his cheek.

Suddenly a new voice was heard outside the bedroom door.

"Mother sorry I'm late traffic was horrible….Mother are you here? Hello? Mother? Where are you? If your trying to give me victory secret underwear again I don't want it or need it." Came the voice of Outer Moka from behind the door as she slowly opened it. "Mother I have said it before Tsukune will-Ah M…Mother…What is Tsukune….I mean what are you and he….Mother what are you and Tsukune doing!" Outer Moka cried angrily seeing her mother naked and in bed with an equally naked Tsukune.

Hello everyone! I hope that all of you liked this short one shot! As always review please it only takes a minute. I love reviews they are like big boosts to my writing brain as well as to my ego.

Cheers Dogsfang


End file.
